


Sun and Moon, Lovers

by AddySnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Sapphic, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow
Summary: She was the sun, I was the moon. (Poetry short)
Relationships: Moon/Sun
Kudos: 2





	Sun and Moon, Lovers

She was the sun. Not just because her favorite color was yellow but because of the way her soul overwhelmed every light in the room. Her smile warmed me, sometimes even making me lightheaded from the heat. Her touch was in the form of solar flares, not hot enough to burn but enough to remind you that you were alive. The way her smile left that mischievous glint in her eyes that made you believe in tricky fae and the things that flicker past your vision. She was the sun, shown through gentle touches on pale skin, her fingers very carefully tracing down the undersides of my arms. The way her laugh filled a room with a warmth that made all the shy little critters come out from hiding. There, that life she supported, species and planets dying off if she were to have gone out. She moved planets if she wished, deciding to turn them to create seasons because she thought every one of them looked beautiful in their own way. She was so bright it hurt my eyes that when she lifted my face with a finger to tell me she thought I was pretty that I thought I would have died from the heat that rushed to my face alone. She made my favorite time sunrise, instead of sunsets, although both were just as beautiful as the one before. She was the sun, the center of our existence, of mine. 

Then here I was, the moon.

Being the moon, I was left watching the sun every moment I could. She was the reason I shined in the first place. Without her, I would be nothing. I was the moon, I was windswept hair with salt dried from the ocean water, the tides rising softly with my breath. I was the smell of coffee on a late-night, a sleepy smile under tired eyes. I was standing in the doorway before stepping in. I was broken watches still kept in old drawers, I was lost and broken items that stuck around. I was the moon in the way I was drawn to her, distantly falling in love but never knowing what the feeling of love was to realize that was what it was. I thought I was cold and yet she proved me wrong as I found myself leaning into her gentle touches. She was the gentle force pulling me to bed on a late-night, her light reflecting off my glasses that she pushed up with a finger.  
She was the sun, My Sun.

Many people consider the Moon and Sun opposites but if you look closely, it's completely false. The Moon can't be without the Sun, they need each other to be whole and complete. You don't think of one without the other. The Moon, The Sun, we're meant to always be together, always.


End file.
